I've Heard this Joke Before
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Springfield Springdown The challenge is broken into three parts. The first player must write "I will win Immunity" on a chalkboard ten times, then the second player will race on a skateboard to a large table of donuts, where the third player will try to eat every donut on their plate faster than the others. The last team to finish all their donuts loses. Winners: Roku, Nana, Ni, San, Go, Ichi Story Day 15 Every tribe arrived at a giant amusement park, where Luke greeted them with their new supply of maps, while wearing a Mickey Mouse costume. The absence of Prince brought distraught to everyone else, but they knew they had to keep playing. The maps seemed to be amusement park guides, but the place was so huge that getting lost would be easy. The Ichi tribe took off running with SpongeBob excitedly leading the way. Fortunately for them, the rides were still functioning, and there weren't any lines. Arthur and Garfunkel kept to the back to look for open food stalls. They chatted and increased their bond. SpongeBob convinced Arthur to go on a few rides with him. The excitement was to the max, and while SpongeBob continually cheered and shouted with glee, Arthur felt as if he was going to be sick. SpongeBob: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ISN'T THIS GREAT, ARTHUR?! Arthur: SPONGEBOOOOOOOB, I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK! WE'RE STARVING OUT HERE, I CAN'T AFFORD TO THROW UP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! On Ni, Mei felt uncomfortable in such a high energy environment. However, David stood by her to make sure she did not get too frightened. Karen came to chat with David, making sure they were going in the right direction. David noticed that Karen's abilities to analyze were above average. David: Say, you can read this map much better than I ever could. Karen: Oh, stop. I'm a computer, I'm analyzing every minute of every day. David: All that information must be a lot to... process. Haha, get it? ... Isn't it funny? Karen: I've heard this joke before. On San, Ryuko dashed ahead to see the environment at its fullest. GIR went the other way and attacked several snack stands, scaring away the vendors. Han and Mr. Lunt kept close by, surveying the map and the surrounding area. Lunt followed GIR around, knowing the robot's capabilities in finding resources. GIR led Lunt to a vegetable stand, causing Lunt to run away, screaming. In all the commotion, Sakura detached from the group and got lost. She started to freak out, until a screaming Mr. Lunt ran into her. On Yon, Jill guided the tribe by following the map. Cosmo, Sheen, and Pinkie Pie broke into song and dance along the way, giving Jill great disdain. Pinkie Pie and Sheen discovered a cotton candy stand, and decided to hold a cotton candy eating contest. They both ate too much and could not tell who won. On Go, Lancelot and Mileena had a minor dispute as to which way they should go. After some minor back and forth, they decided to go Lancelot's way. Kano brought IA and Lily together to talk to them. He claimed that he would be willing to work with them if they would just get rid of Mileena. Mileena leaped to the top of a few buildings to get a good view of the area. Kano tried to do the same, but fell flat. Mileena: I believe the dungeon is this way... Kano: Damned showoff. On Roku, Satania privately thanked Wednesday for keeping her around. Wednesday shrugged it off and kept walking. Shortly after, Wednesday went to Sadako and told her to thank her for keeping Sadako's "girlfriend" around. Sadako said nothing, frustrating Wednesday. Godzilla's height advantage allowed him to guide the tribe through the park. It still proved to be difficult, due to the amount of buildings and rides in the way. On Nana, Umaru discovered that she was in paradise, and quickly made for all the food stands faster than the speed of light. Umaru returned with loads of food, allowing the starving tribe to fill up. Monika in particular thanked Umaru, and started valuing her more. That night, everyone found places to sleep, and passed out from exhaustion. Day 16 Trivia: In Survivor: Second Chances 3, Mileena was unanimously voted "Who is most likely to kill you in your sleep?". On the dawn of day 16; Nana, Ni, and Yon arrived at the dungeon fun house. None of them went in, as they had enough stuff already, and they continued on their way. One by one, the other tribes each arrived at the dungeon. Go and San were well-off and decided to keep going. However; Roku decided to head in, while SpongeBob ran inside and forced Ichi to follow. The Dungeon Music: I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSS5dEeMX64 Ichi and Roku entered from different entrances, seeing a dark path in front of them with many costumed characters/animatronics singing and waving. SpongeBob took off running, with Ichi losing sight of him. After some running, SpongeBob finally slammed headfirst into a large chest. With his curiosity piqued, he pried the chest open to reveal a Geass Idol. Geass Idol - An artifact that debuted in season 41, Survivor: Variety 2. The Geass Idol can force any player to vote whoever the holder of the idol wishes. Famous player, Lelouch Lamperouge, made great use of these idols in both seasons that ended in his victory, including a famous Tribal Council where Lelouch controlling Prince's vote resulted in Paul Simon's elimination. It must be used before Tribal Council. The rest of Ichi caught up to SpongeBob just as he hid the idol. They agreed to keep going together, and continued on. After some walking, they found a huge pile of food and camping equipment. They started to unload all they could carry, but Garfunkel found something hidden at the bottom. He managed to break from the group long enough to read it to himself, discovering that he had a Double Vote. Double Vote - A Double Vote is an advantage that debuted in season 22, Survivor: Hollywood. When used, the holder may cast a second vote at Tribal Council. Although the advantage has lacked notable usage, one of its most famous plays was in cohesion with the Geass Idol, resulting in the elimination of Paul Simon in Survivor: Game Changers. Garfunkel hid the Double Vote and reconvened with the tribe, though Oscar was suspicious of Garfunkel's brief absence. With nothing left to see, the tribe left the dungeon. Roku headed inside and were unable to find anything. Godzilla and Satania ventured deeper in, but came up empty. With nothing else to see, they left. Day 16 (Cont.) Now out of the dungeon, SpongeBob and Garfunkel rejoiced with their newfound items. Nana moved quickly under Lucina's guidance and found the vessel to their next location. They boarded it and took off, away from Disneyland, and arrived in the location of their next Immunity challenge: Springfield. Yon, Roku, Ichi, and Ni arrived shortly after them. However, Go and San had gotten lost, and could not find the vessel for the rest of the day. Day 17 Trivia: Eras started with 42 contestants. The first season to have a cast of 42 was Survivor: Lucifenia - Re Birthday, season 77. However, this is the first season to have a cast this large in the same location. Before the sun came up, Go and San were able to find the vessel and arrive in the large town of Springfield. Once everyone was there, Luke arrived with a clown named Krusty to announce the next challenge. The challenge was a famous one from the season Survivor: Springfield, Springfield Springdown. Much to everyone's glee, it was revealed that only one tribe would be voting someone off. Starting the challenge; Garfunkel, David, Han, Cosmo, Lancelot, James, and Monika started out as the writers. Han wrote surprisingly quickly and Sakura took off on the skateboard. David finished next, and Karen took off. Monika also finished, allowing Misaka to get going. Karen was surprisingly good with a board, allowing Mario to start on the donuts. James finished writing and allowed Satania to move. Sakura went the wrong way, and Misaka had trouble staying on the board, allowing Satania to speed ahead of them, allowing Godzilla to start on the donuts just as Misaka arrived. Umaru and Godzilla then went head to head, with Mario right behind them. Thanks to Godzilla's big mouth, he completely inhaled the donuts and won Immunity for Roku. Garfunkel finally finished and Arthur was able to go on the skateboard. Sakura finally got back on track and allowed GIR to start eating. Umaru then finished the donuts, winning for Nana. Mario also finished, securing Immunity for Ni. Lancelot was having trouble writing in modern English, but finally finished and allowed Lily to go on the skateboard. GIR then finished the donuts and won Immunity for San. Lily worked fast and reached Mileena, at the same time as Arthur reached SpongeBob. Mileena's big mouth allowed her to devour the donuts in a single gulp, winning for Go. SpongeBob started eating the donuts, but Cosmo could not even write one sentence on the board correctly, keeping Yon firmly in dead last. SpongeBob ate all the donuts quickly, and won the final Immunity. Roku, Nana, Ni, San, Go, and Ichi were given Immunity and sent to the vessel of their next location. However, Yon was sent to the vessel that would take them to Tribal Council in Hollywood. Yon arrived in Hollywood, but could hardly take time to see the sights given their situation. Jill, however, was in high spirits. Jill went to Cosmo to talk about the challenge. Cosmo confessed that he felt in danger because of his poor performance, but Jill told him that he could probably survive if he turned on Sheen or Pinkie Pie, since she would be willing to vote one of them. Pinkie Pie and Sheen chatted while resting in the sunlight, when Sheen finally brought up voting. Pinkie didn't want to get rid of anyone, but knew Cosmo might be a good choice. Still, Sheen wanted to keep the friendship intact by getting rid of Jill. Jill spoke with Sheen and Pinkie individually to explore options. Both of them seemed to consider Cosmo, but were afraid to act on it. The four Yon members met with their host at Tribal Council, set up as if it were an award show. Luke asked if the friendship trio would remain intact, which nobody could answer. Jill still confessed to feeling on the bottom, but bluntly stated there would be better options for voting. With that, the voting began. When the votes were read, they came up unanimous. With one vote for Sheen, and three votes for Cosmo, Cosmo was eliminated. Cosmo waved goodbye to his friends as a tearful Sheen and Pinkie returned the wave. Once Cosmo left the game, the tribe was in tears (with the exception of Jill). Luke admitted that the vote seemed hard, but it was proof that the life jacket was off and the true game had begun. Jill, Sheen, and Pinkie grabbed their torches and boarded the next vessel; which would bring them to a large bar. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running